


Guitar Lessons

by kyvjin



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyvjin/pseuds/kyvjin
Summary: Justin invited Ken to his house then they freaked it.
Relationships: Ken Suson/Justin de Dios, Ken/Justin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Guitar Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> [SORRY SA SUMMARY HAHAHAHA]  
> • Errors Ahead  
> • Enjoy (?)

Justin has been really interested with music lately, so he invited his schoolmate Ken over, their school’s music club president.

Calm down Justin, calm down. Justin inhaled then exhaled. The man standing before him is enticing.

“So what would you like to learn today?” Justin snapped out of his thoughts when Ken sat in front of him and started looking through his song book.

Too close. Justin thought.

“U-um hindi ako masyado mag-fingerst—“ Justin was cutted off by Ken.

“Hmm... okay... I’ll help you.” Ken took out his guitar and started tuning it.

Justin can’t help but stare at Ken’s fingers. They’re long and slender. He gulped. Trying to avoid wicked thoughts.

“Naka-tono na, have you learned the basics?” Ken asked, strumming random songs on his guitar. Justin stared at Ken’s lips, they were plump and red. Justin gulped for the second time and shifted his gaze.

“Y-yes, may gusto kasi akong matutunan na kanta tapos puro plucking... nahihirapan ako.” Justin looked at his hands fidgeting on his lap, he couldn’t think straight. 

“Justin are you okay? you’re a bit pale.” Justin nodded, he should focus on learning how to pluck the guitar properly, not on drooling over Ken.

“Okay then... let’s start, mag-play ako ng easy na song, tapos you’ll try it after me. Sounds good?”

“Y-yes.” Ano ba nakain ko today? bakit ganito? Justin thought.

Justin stared at Ken’s veiny hands, plucking the strings of the guitar. Not to mention that Ken’s chest is a bit exposed. How the hell is he supposed to focus?

“Your turn, madali lang naman ‘yon, don’t worry.” Justin took the guitar from Ken, his hands are shaking.

Justin took a deep breath and placed his left hand on the fret board.

“Wait, wait, mali.” Ken stood up and moved behind Justin.

“Ganito kasi ‘yan...” Ken held Justin’s left hand and fixed it’s position.

Justin could feel Ken’s breathing on his neck. Ken’s chest was also touching his back. He couldn’t focus anymore. The guy who’s almost hugging him is too much to take.

“You’re a bit tense aren’t you?” Justin’s breathing hitched hearing Ken whisper in his ears.

“A bit quiet too. Am I making you nervous?” Justin stiffened in his seat. Ken chuckled and kissed his nape.

“K-ken anong ginagawa mo?“ Justin put the guitar away and fleed from Ken’s arms to face him.

“Kanina ko pa napapansin, you’re staring at my hands.” Justin’s heart pounded faster. Pucha halata ba? Justin face palmed and avoided Ken’s eyes.

“You like it that much? Why don’t we use it? Hmm?” Ken kept coming closer, causing Justin to lay down. “Buti nandito tayo sa kwarto mo ‘no?” Ken chuckled.

Justin covered his face, embarrassed.

“Don’t cover your face, you’re cute.” Ken took Justin’s hands and placed it on his chest.

“Unbutton the remaining buttons, please.” Ken whispered to Justin.

Next thing they knew was their clothes was all over the floor. Pants and heavy breathing filled the bedroom.

“K-ken...” Justin moaned, feeling Ken’s long and slender fingers going in and out of him.

Justin is nearing his climax, he can’t believe that he’s gonna cum untouched. Ken kissing his body was driving him insane. From his neck, chest and his stomach, it was all too much to take.

“K-ken... s-stop i’m gonna—“ Justin came all over his stomach. He covered his face again, out of embarrassment.

“Come here.” Ken sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot beside him.

Justin gladly obliged. “K-ken anong gagawin?”

Justin was surprised when his hand was placed on top of Ken’s manhood.

“Ang cute mo talaga.” Ken pulled Justin’s arms and kissed him.

Ken haven’t felt this way before. He could feel butterflies in his stomach.

He layed Justin down on the bed and looked for his pants. 

“Ken?” Justin asked, confused.

Ken smiled and took the condom from his pants’ back pocket.

“Akala mo iiwan kita?” Ken kissed Justin’s forehead and ripped the packet open.

“Don’t worry... we’re just getting started.” Ken smirked and rolled the condom on his throbbing cock.

“It’s your first time, right?” Justin nodded and blushed.

Ken burried his face on Justin’s neck and kissed the exposed skin, leaving marks all over, then whispered “But I won’t go easy on you...”

Justin was taken aback when Ken suddenly inserted his cock. His head threw back in pleasure.

“F-fuck, you’re tight.” Ken sighed in pleasure.

“Jah, look at me.” Justin’s eyes were closed from the pleasure.

Justin looked up at Ken and said “M-move.”

Ken was startled when he was flipped over, Justin is now sitting on top of him.

“Jah wait lang— Ugh—“ Ken moaned when Justin started moving up and down slowly.

“A-ahh Ken...” Justin held onto Ken’s thighs to support himself and kept riding Ken slowly.

Ken can’t resist anymore. The view in front of him was fucking hot. 

Ken grabbed Justin’s hips and thrusted upwards, which made Justin’s toes curl.

“S-shit Ken, fuck.” Ken kept thrusting in and out, making Justin weak and writhe in pleasure.

“T-tangina Jah...” Ken pulled Justin in for a kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

“K-ken, i’m close.” Justin whispered after their intense make out.

Ken took that as an opportunity and grasped Justin’s cock and started stroking it.

“T-tangina Ken.” Justin’s breathing hitched, he could feel his head spinning from the pleasure.

Ken thrusted one last time and came with Justin.

Justin fell on Ken’s chest, out of breath.

Justin could feel his eyes drop. He feels tired from all the action.

Ken took the wet tissue on the beside table and wiped himself and Justin clean.

“Maybe we should have more guitar lessons?” Ken chuckled.

“Yeah, maybe we should.” Justin answered and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
